First Breeze
by kimiko imouto-chan
Summary: Tsuchiura and Hino, back in early elementary school. Inspired by part of Tsuchiura's backstory in Corda 2; the premise is based on one of his events and takes place a little after that.


**Note:** Short one-shot. Tsuchiura x Hino. Back in early elementary school. Inspired by part of Tsuchiura's backstory in Corda 2 (not Encore). The premise is based on one of his events, but this story (new, not from the game or anything) takes place a little after that. Written for his birthday this past July and posted on LJ.

* * *

Lazy afternoon rays flooded into the hallway through open windows as Kahoko and some classmates were leaving the school. Today was the last day of classes before the month-long summer break, and everyone was anxious to get out right away.

"Oh no! I forgot my omamori in my locker," cried Kahoko, as she felt her pocket for her charm.

"You can get it later, right?"

Her shoulder length hair swished around her face as she shook her head. "It's really important, onii-chan told me to keep it with me to bring me luck and keep me safe when I walk home. I'm going to go get it," were her last words as she ran back into the building.

Reaching her locker, she hastily opened it up and looked inside. The object she was seeking lay near the back. 'Here it is,' Kahoko thought as she let out a sigh of relief and clutched her omamori close to her chest. Slowly, with a smile on her face, she turned back around to head outside once more.

Yet as she was walking down the hallway, she thought she heard a something coming from one of the classrooms. 'Maybe, maybe,' she repeated in her head, 'maybe it's the same person from before.'

Soon she stood in front of a partially opened door with the sound of piano keys flowing out of it. Peering inside, her face lit up as she recognized the player sitting on the piano bench before the maple colored upright. Wanting to get a little closer, she opened the door wider before it let out a loud CREAK.

"Ah."

The green-haired boy turned around suddenly to face the entryway, startled. "W-what, who's there?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kahoko responded quickly, bowing in apology.

He settled back down, muttering quietly, "oh it's you, from the other time." It was the too-happy girl who had stumbled across him before while he played Für Elise.

Kahoko clapped her hands together excitedly before walking over to him. "Yeah! You remember me!"

"...yeah." Ryōtarō shifted a little bit anxiously as the bubbly intruder moved closer, watching her silently with his sharp, but warm eyes.

A pair of light, golden spheres stared straight back at him expectedly.

Fully unnerved, he finally spoke up. "What do you want?"

"Today's song is different than last time!" she observed with pride.

"Of course it is. Mom makes me practice more than one song," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Ohh..." Kahoko murmured, cocking her head to the side a bit. "Well," she continued enthusiasticly, "can you play some more? I like when you play!"

"Huh?"

Folding her hands together, she leaned in with her face right in front of his. "Please?"

"F-fine," he replied embarassedly, attempting to wave her backwards. "Don't get in my way, though," he added.

"Yay!" she cheered, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Be quiet, it takes concentration," he scolded, trying to act more adult-like.

"Eep!" Covering her mouth, she let out "sorry..." After looking down at her feet and scuffing the floor for a bit, she walked to one side of the bench and pointed to the right of him. "Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, that's okay," Ryōtarō said, scooting up the keyboard. Stretching his hands in a habit-like fashion, his fingers set-up, hovering above the keys, pausing a moment before playing.

He hit the keys lightly, floating through the beginning of the piece. Notes continued to stream forth from the instrument, swelling then softening, dancing up and down ivory and ebony. Swinging her legs beneath her, Kahoko swayed to the music, wanting to dance herself. She enjoyed watching his movements and the melody that fell into her ears. Feathery sounds soon flew into a grandiose chorus, before ending in bright chords.

Kahoko burst into applause. "That was so cool! Your fingers move so fast! And you hit so many notes at the same time!"

The boy tried to shrug if off, "I'm just playing like normal."

"You know what? I think you're the greatest piano playing person ever!" rambled the burgundy haired girl, trying very hard to express how impressed she was.

"They call it a 'pianist'. And I'm not that great."

"Yes you are! You're amazing!"

Looking at her with slightly widened eyes, Ryōtarō couldn't find the words to reply with, except for "t-thanks..."

"What's the song called?" Kahoko prompted again, not bothered in the least by the other party's awkwardness.

"Rondo Alla Turka."

Milling the title around in her head a bit, she gave it a try. "Round... a lotta turkey??" she repeated, confused.

"No you got it wrong, Rondo, Alla, Turka," spoke Ryōtarō slowly, correcting her.

"Rondo Alla Turka... right?" looking expectantly at him.

"Uh-huh."

Grinning widely once more, she stood up and took some playful jumps and spins. "La la la~ la la la~," she hummed from the melody he played. "Thank you for playing for me again! I had fun."

"No problem," he responded slightly confused, but quietly pleased nonetheless. Standing up subconsciously, he walked towards her as she moved to the exit.

Looking backwards, Kahoko's face fell a little bit. "I have to go, but maybe I'll see you after summer!"

"Yeah," he commented noncommittally, though deep inside he felt sad that she had to leave. This girl without a name. The sudden realization came and he raised his hand slightly, making an approachment to ask her name.

Waving enthusiastically, she skipped out the door. Ryōtarō took a small step forward with his hand still up in the air. 'Ah...' he stared out at the empty doorway. Despite her sudden departure the hint of a smile found its way onto his face, as the girl left a part of her happiness and vibrance behind with him. 'Ok,' he told himself, nodding in agreement to her words hanging in the air, as a warm wind passed through the room.

'I'll see you later.'


End file.
